


【DV】海市蜃楼

by lihuamaokoai



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: V哥拿手时D在场的if，合集





	【DV】海市蜃楼

1  
　　“为什么你个老混蛋在这里？！”Nero恨不得一扳手砸到那个来骗吃骗喝的混蛋脸上，他妈的他闭着眼睛都能猜出来Dante欠了披萨店服装店甜品店酒吧一堆钱被债主堵门，不得不溜出来避避风头！  
　　“怎么对前辈说话的，还有没有点规矩。”Dante就坐在旁边看Nero和Nico摆弄他们的车子，反正他也不懂这么精密的工作。“我饿了饭什么时候好？”  
　　“操没做你的饭！”Nero暴躁地伸出来一个中指，他已经被这些纠缠在一起的线路搞得一肚子火了，偏偏旁边还有个拼命浇油的！！  
　　“我来之前和Kyrie打过招呼了，她做了。”Dante吹了个口哨表示小子你想糊弄我早了八百年了，Nero大骂一声“Fuck！！”一脚踢在车门上发泄怒火。  
　　“看来一时半会儿是弄不完了。”Nico从车底出来擦了擦沾满油污的手，一抬头就对上传奇恶魔猎人抛来的媚眼。“哦、哦哦哦！我需要去好好洗个手，然后和您……嘿Nero能给我们拍张合影吗？”  
　　“不能，滚！”Nero的愤怒值已经快突破极点了，现在这一车库三个人两个都是在捣乱的，Dante还他妈脑袋上扣了个Nico送的帽子跳起了舞！！  
　　“开饭了哦——！”Kyrie这一声呼唤终于拯救了Nero飙升的血压，Nico先上了楼，Dante就往那里一坐看着Nero。  
　　“你不上去吗饿死鬼？”Nero白了他一眼继续调整车子，Dante嘿嘿一笑：“反正等你忙完上去了我们才能开饭，在哪里等不都一样？”“一样个屁啊你他妈给我滚！！”Nero心里那座蓄势待发的火山是终于喷发了，他抓起扳手冲Dante脑袋砸过去，后者往旁边迈了一步轻松躲过。  
　　“嗯哼～所以打算继续干活吗？”“不干了妈的！老混球吃完饭就给我滚！”Nero愤怒地收拾散落一地的工具，Dante无辜地摊开手一个翻身轻松跃上楼顶向Nero挥手：“快点哦！”  
　　Nero嘴里骂着Dante拿布擦了擦手，浑然不知一道斜长的人影在自己身边投下，虚浮的脚步声甚至让Nero没有注意到他的存在。他回过头看到一名被斗篷裹得严严实实的男人静静站在车库门外，就像个自地底冒出的幽灵。  
　　“呃……那个，你有什么需要吗？”看那男人的打扮应该是流浪汉吧，这个时间出现是想要点食物吗？Nero尴尬地和看不到脸的男人对视，对方没有回答他，这让Nero有些为难地垂下了眼。  
　　视线错开的那一刹那，身着斗篷的幽灵已经移动到了他面前，冰冷的手指搭在他的右手之上，泛起蓝光的手臂无声诉说着对方的身份——一个恶魔。Nero本能甩开他却被反手抓住，撕心裂肺的痛苦从右手传出让他不可抑制地放声痛呼。“啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
　　“别动。”Nero被一把推开脱离了危险，他趴在地上颤着右臂甚至没了爬起来的力气，渗血的手肘在提醒Nero如果Dante没有出现的话，这只手就被硬生生扯下来了。Dante举枪对准陌生人的后脑，那男人慢慢回过头，毫无血色的嘴唇轻轻开合，毫无疑问在呼唤对方的名字。  
　　“小子躺好了别动。”Dante的表情严肃到完全无法让人相信他之前还在嬉笑着和别人开玩笑，源自灵魂的鼓动在提醒他面前男人的身份，特别是从那唇中传出自己名字的时候，虚弱不掩清冷的声线无疑属于那个人。“你——”  
　　还没等他开口翻飞的斗篷就占据了Dante全部的视线，一记重踢打飞了他手中的枪却没有让Dante慌乱。看来对方体力不支，这一脚堪堪能令Dante松开握枪的手，再一联想到发起攻击者的真实身份，Dante甚至拒绝承认来自血脉的感应。  
　　男人见没有达成目的后退一步，斗篷下的苍蓝色一闪而过消失在车库中。“Nero……听好，绝对不能追上来。”Dante简短嘱托一句后飞身去追，虽然把受伤的小伙子丢在原地实在有违良心，但是拖延哪怕一秒那家伙都会失去踪影。  
　　本应孤傲的，淡雅的，如绽放于高山雪原之上的苍蓝之花，用满身尖刺拒绝所有触碰，偏偏又生得那么高贵奢华，惹人注目——也是生来注定撕裂Dante灵魂的男人。  
　　Dante几乎无法相信自己永远仰着头看他的哥哥此刻虚弱地跪倒在地上，破旧的斗篷虽然罩住了他的身体却遮不住落在地上的斑斑血迹。  
　　“Vergil……”熟悉又陌生的音节从Dante舌上颤着滑出口中，天知道他对面前的男人有多么朝思暮想，可是Dante绝没有想到他们的再会场景会是如此可笑。对方似乎听到了弟弟在呼唤自己而转过头，脱离了阴影庇护的下颌刻着诡异幽邃的蓝紫色纹路，干裂苍白的皮肤让他看起来像个陈旧的陶瓷娃娃。  
　　“Dante……”Vergil似乎是本能在呼唤那个名字，话音刚落他才恍惚地意识到弟弟就在面前，“Dante……！”他哥哥的声音由轻柔转为激昂，幽蓝的幻影剑轮廓浮现在他身侧却因为魔力不足而溃散。Vergil呆滞地注视着自己的双手不得不承认现在的他太过虚弱了，他撑着地面几乎用尽全部力气才让自己站了起来。  
　　“Vergil！！”Dante伸手紧抓住哥哥的手臂阻止他逃跑，连幻影剑都无法制造的兄长根本没有力气反抗被他拥在怀里。“别走！”太冷了，冷得像死人一样。他的哥哥体温一向很低，但不应是这种冷彻入骨的感觉。  
　　“……”Vergil没有说话，距离如此之近Dante却听不到他的呼吸声。良久他才垂着头幽幽地说了一句“放手……”当然Dante是绝不会放开的，他紧紧抱着自己哥哥，千言万语堵在喉头，却一个字都说不出来。  
　　Dante伸手去碰Vergil的兜帽被后者抓住了手阻止，他哥哥的力气太弱了，Dante甚至不敢用力挣脱怕反伤了对方。他看到兄长的手像枯树一样开裂破碎，细小的碎屑从手背脱落被风带走。Vergil就算落魄也放不下他的矜持，绝不愿意让弟弟看到自己狼狈的样子。  
　　Dante什么也没有说，只是扭过哥哥的脸颤抖着吻了他的嘴唇。Vergil没有拒绝他的吻，或许是太疲惫了又或许是需要从Dante那里汲取魔力，他再无支撑自己的力气软倒在Dante怀里。  
　　“哟，还有饭吗？”Dante回来的时候Nico正在用扳手敲Nero的头和他斗嘴，Kyrie刚刚给自己侄子包扎好伤口。他轻松自在地要起了食物，换来三道震惊的视线。  
　　“那个——是什么？？”受害者Nero指着Dante怀里抱着的斗篷男人，眼珠子都快从眼眶里瞪出来了。“你他妈难道要告诉我你把那个恶魔拐回来了？？”  
　　“怎么说话呢，这人是你爸。”Dante吹了声口哨抛出一个重磅炸弹，他满意地看着Nero大骂一句“Fuck！！”像看傻子一样看着他叔叔。“以后再慢慢解释吧，有房间可以借用一下吗？”  
　　  
　　Dante大概和Nero解释了一下前因后果。他讲了一个无聊的故事，有个傻子为了获得力量不惜杀死他的弟弟，败在了他弟弟手下，这傻子放不下自尊干脆跳崖自杀，命大没死但是整容了，后来机缘巧合又和他弟弟相遇打了一架，又输了，又是命大没死。  
　　“所以你说的傻子就躺在楼上，还他妈是你哥？！你妈的还是我爸？？！！Fuck！！”Nero大骂一声恨不得让整个房子的人都听见。  
　　“我告诉你，你爸要是完好无损，让他听到你这么叫他你少的就不只是胳膊了。”Dante指了指Nero的手，“要知道，我老哥——就是你那傻爸爸，发起狠来你都不知道自己怎么死的，他那么虚都快把你手扯掉了。”  
　　“他妈的哪有当爸的这么对儿子的！我不承认！”Nero没好气地瞪着房间门，Dante叹了口气：“但是阎魔刀确实在拒绝你了，他想回到Vergil身边。”  
　　“啧……所以你把阎魔刀留给我，是因为我——我爸？”Nero还是不习惯说那个词，要杀自己的人突然就变成自己爸了这他妈谁能接受？！他不情不愿地取出一直在手臂里闹脾气的阎魔刀扔给Dante，Dante立刻笑了起来：“等他恢复你们聊聊就好了，谢啦小子。”  
　　“我他妈才不在乎那人到底是不是我爹，你欠我个人情别忘了。”Nero也懒得再纠缠这破事，事已至此他再多个爸有什么意义？他的家人是Credo和Kyrie，才不是那个管生不管养的混蛋！  
　　“小子你这叛逆劲儿有点像我年轻时候。”Dante意味深长地对他笑，“我二十年前就你这样，老爸是什么？突然搞失踪保护不了我妈的家伙和我没有半点关系，是不是？”他怜惜地抚摸着阎魔刀刀鞘，看来Vergil的爱刀迫不及待去见他的主人了。  
　　“谁他妈像你！滚！”Nero瞪了他一眼不再理这老家伙，他还要改造车子呢。  
　　“Vergil，我进来了哦。”Dante推开门时哥哥已经醒了，他灰暗的蓝眸正注视着窗外发呆，脸颊上属于Nelo Angelo的纹路明明灭灭，柔软的细沙从他身上掉落撒在床单上。“给你。”  
　　Vergil接过阎魔刀紧紧抱在怀里，像抱住救命稻草般手指因为过于用力而泛起青白，掉落的碎屑也随之增加。黄色丝带凭空出现悠悠飘扬，似在安慰主人不用再畏惧失去自己。  
　　“Vergil，你该吃饭了。”他轻柔地抚摸哥哥散乱的发丝，“你吃饱了我们就回去……我知道你嫌弃我家是个狗窝，但是，将就吧。”  
　　“你家怎么可能只是狗窝。”Vergil讽刺道，“你的房间永远乱得一塌糊涂，母亲总要浪费更多时间收拾你的垃圾堆。”  
　　哦他还能拐着弯骂我，看来状态还不错。Dante苦笑一下伸出手腕，Vergil一手抱着阎魔刀另一手搭上弟弟的手掌，略尖的犬牙贴上静脉狠狠咬了下去。蕴含同源魔力的血液顺着舌尖滑入喉咙，Vergil不知餍足地从弟弟那里索取食物，半魔的恢复力太快让他不得不持续啃咬Dante的手腕，几滴鲜血顺着下颌滴在胸口，让惨白的肌肤染上了鲜艳色彩。  
　　Vergil进食完毕后Dante吻了他满是血腥味的嘴唇，Vergil碎裂的身体因为魔力得到补充稍微修补了一些，可是缺少的部分更多。他抚摸着Vergil胸腔的空洞，里面空无一物，让自己哥哥看起来像个只有外壳的人偶。  
　　“所以你打算把我带回去？”Vergil问，“不怕我再跑回来把你儿子手拽掉？”  
　　“那是你儿子好不好！”Dante立刻提醒，看来他傻哥哥被魔帝折腾了这么久后连血脉感应都不灵光了。“对我就算了，你对自己儿子怎么能下手这么狠！”  
　　Vergil低头沉思了一会儿，像看白痴一样怜悯地望着Dante，没再说话。  
　　  
2  
　　“那么，我们回去了哦～”Dante向两位送别的女士丢了枝玫瑰，被Nero暴躁地截了下来捏得粉碎。“哎呀老哥你的崽子还真是……噗哦！”阎魔刀无声中穿透了Dante的腹部，他吐出一口血脸上却挂着灿烂的笑容：“看来你精神不错。”  
　　“哼……”Vergil紧了紧自己的兜帽毫不在乎其他人的反应抽回阎魔刀，冰冷的眼神扫过Nero时后者几乎本能护住了自己的右手。Dante在中间打圆场兄弟俩捅捅交流感情很正常，哎呀Kyrie下次带你岳父来吃饭Nico有空再聊啊哈哈哈……  
　　他扯着不情不愿的Vergil出了门，没走几步Vergil就甩开了他。Dante不敢握他的手就轻轻拉着哥哥的衣袖。  
　　“有什么要问的？”Vergil出声打破了寂静的归途，他知道自己弟弟憋了一肚子话。“有很多，我甚至不知道该从哪里开始问。”Dante苦笑一下，“你愿意从哪里开始说？”  
　　“哪里都不想说。”Vergil无情回道，换来一个Dante幽怨的眼神：“你就这么让你弟弟惊喜一下又失望的？”“哼……”Vergil瞥了他一眼，慢慢开了口：“我想杀你。”“哦……”Dante对他哥的杀亲宣言毫不意外。  
　　“可我都快死了。”他冷笑起来，承认自己的无力。“你什么都不用做我就要死了，高兴吗。”“会高兴的只有Mundus你个蠢货。”Dante稍微激动了一点，他攥紧Vergil的衣袖生怕对方逃跑。  
　　“……松手。”Vergil瞪了他一眼，Dante坚决摇头：“你想跑吗？想都别想！”“我再说一遍，松手。”阎魔刀出鞘意味着他又要挨捅了，但是Dante才不在乎，他太清楚自己哥哥了，只要手一松Vergil必定会想方设法离开自己。  
　　可他没等来锋利的刀刃，坠入怀中的是Vergil虚弱的身体。Dante震惊地望着自己哥哥，这才意识到Vergil叫他松手是因为骄傲的兄长怕被弟弟发现他的崩溃。  
　　“走不动了早说啊！”Dante慌忙割破手腕喂对方血液，Vergil摇摇头紧抓着自己胸口，Dante掀开他的衣服看到哥哥胸膛的空洞中潜伏着虬结的黑色藤蔓，像心脏一样随着Vergil的每一次呼吸而跳动，从宿主体内抽取魔力供给自己成长。他伸手想把那恶心的东西拔掉却被Vergil一把拍开，从哥哥绝望的眼神中Dante意识到了那东西的正体——Nelo Angelo的核心。  
　　他们就这样僵持着等待Vergil体内的恶魔恢复平静，Dante紧握双手青筋暴起，他的哥哥就是这样被Mundus从身至心折磨，即使被封印了也不允许曾经的傀儡脱离控制……  
　　Vergil觉得有什么温热的东西落在自己脸上，他惊愕地望向Dante发现弟弟在哭泣。他想说我活该如此不值得你难过，想说多大的人了还哭真给父亲抹黑，最后只是疲惫地闭上眼。  
　　泪水滴入Vergil胸口的裂缝，渗进他早已感知不到温度的心脏。  
　　Dante打横抱起自己哥哥变成魔人一路飞回事务所，要不是为了让Vergil的房间能有天花板他绝对会直直冲进屋顶。把昏睡过去的兄长放上床后Dante火急火燎去找了Trish和Lady，美艳的女恶魔和女猎人都对Vergil还活着十分震惊，但是两位女士都没有什么办法解决那位不请自来的黑色天使。  
　　好吧，死局。Dante叹了口气痛苦地闭上眼睛，兄长开裂崩溃化为一地尘埃的影像就在他眼皮底下循环播放，提醒他不想点什么办法的话他那傻哥哥迟早会死。  
　　“呃，Vergil？”他敲敲门，没有回应，于是轻手轻脚进了房间。Vergil还在沉睡，他的哥哥根本没有察觉到Dante。他坐在床边注视着面前的白痴，长期颠沛流离的生活让Vergil疲惫不堪，往日一丝不苟梳向后方的银发此刻散落而下，修长纤细的身体轻得如同一根羽毛，即使如此落魄他还保持着那股凛然风雅的气质。  
　　Dante注视着Vergil平静的睡脸，突然觉得下身一阵充血。  
　　他高高在上却支离破碎的哥哥，他最爱也最恨的男人，此刻就在面前用毫无防备的脸庞对着他，魔力匮乏需要Dante喂饱那贫瘠的身体。Dante悲哀地笑了起来解开裤子，他竟然对这样的哥哥产生了性欲。  
　　都怪你。他对着Vergil的脸撸动自己，要不是自己哥哥脆得一捏就碎，Dante绝对会把他的腿硬掰开，让这个在梦里逃避现实的混账活活疼醒。  
　　“Vergil……”他低吟着对方的名字，Dante的动作急躁又杂乱，根本没有半分快感，他就是想赶快射出来玷污哥哥那张脸而已。Dante干脆凑近了些用头部摩挲Vergil的脸颊，冰凉的触感说不上多好，但是兄长细腻柔软的皮肤足够抵消那点不适了。  
　　Vergil睁开眼时看到的就是这么诡异的一幕，Dante露着不雅的下半身在猥亵他。Vergil眨了几下眼反手一刀戳进弟弟胸口，他把Dante压在地板上跪坐在对方胯间，幻影剑阵如蝶翼般在他背后展开蓄势待发。  
　　“发情也给我看看场合。”哦他哥哥这个看渣滓的眼神真是要命的性感。Dante笑了笑，火热的下身紧贴着Vergil的屁股，偏偏他老哥除了一件宽松的白衬衫和内裤什么都没穿。这男人的一举一动都是该死的催情剂，Dante露骨地用目光自下而上舔舐他的哥哥，此刻Nelo Angelo的侵蚀纯增Vergil的妖媚，尤其是被衣摆堪堪遮住的紧致臀部。  
　　Dante还记得那隐秘的禁地有多么甜美，他们那时正血气方刚，他哥哥的穴口经血液润滑不情不愿地被弟弟捅开，穴肉因疼痛而痉挛恨不得把Dante咬断。在幻影剑的洗礼中Dante把他哥哥插得连阎魔刀都握不紧，Vergil只能徒劳地抓挠着Dante的后背留下无数鲜血淋漓的抓痕，他可怜的哥哥为了不发出声音把嘴唇都咬烂了，连吻都是铁锈味的。  
　　想到这里Dante硬得更厉害了，他顶了顶胯让阴茎埋进Vergil引人遐想的臀沟，天知道他有多想插进哥哥身体里。“商量一下，我不进去就用用你屁股？”  
　　Vergil眼里流过的鄙夷几乎要让Dante兴奋地射出来，幻影剑齐射而出钉住恶魔猎人的四肢让他乖乖躺倒在地上。“我也和你商量一下，不要的东西割掉怎么样。”阎魔刀刀背滑过Dante的柱身，这种游走在悬崖边缘的快感只是令他弟弟涨得更厉害。  
　　“该死Vergil，我有没有说过你拿刀的手更适合握我的老二？”Dante吹了声口哨，他老哥就算身体破破烂烂的也还是那么勾人，纤纤玉指搭在刀柄上绷成凌厉不失优雅的线条，力量感与美感在面前男人身上达成了最完美的融合。“我认真的，你现在力量严重不足，恢复最快的方法是什么你还记得吧？”  
　　“……”Vergil瞪了他一眼，高傲的男人从来没考虑过他弟弟提议的那个选项，可是“力量严重不足”就像把尖刀刺进了他心底。他皱着眉俯视自己弟弟，又看了看这具破碎的身体，终是收回了阎魔刀。“你说的，不进去。”  
　　“我还怕我把你捅碎了呢。”Dante捏了一把哥哥的屁股把他抱回床上，Vergil刚刚扔出来的幻影剑力道实在太轻了，对方还需要补充很多，很多，很多魔力。“那么，你是要我射在杯子里供你享用，还是直接对着你的嘴喂你？”  
　　“我想让你去死。”Vergil咬牙切齿地回答。  
　　“别害羞嘛～”他抛了个媚眼坐在Vergil面前，双手握住脱离了哥哥柔软臀部的呵护而不满颤动着的阴茎，按照自己的节奏缓慢上下抚弄。“嗯、Vergil……”  
　　“别叫我，恶心死了。”Vergil皱着眉把头扭向一边，看着同一张脸的半身自渎只是让他怒火中烧，偏偏又没足够的力气发泄。“赶快做完然后滚。”  
　　“那你帮帮忙怎么样？”Dante抓过哥哥的小腿用紧实的腿腹磨蹭自己，这感觉和被丝绸包裹住一样，奢华无比。Vergil瞪着他一脚把他踢开，Dante就坐在那里注视着哥哥纤细的脚踝转了个方向，微凉的脚掌踩在弟弟积蓄已久的囊袋上按压催促他尽快发泄。“哦这个不错……”  
　　“闭嘴。”Vergil烦躁地帮着Dante射精，脚趾蹭着柱身一路向上然后弓起脚背贴紧又一路向下。Dante这混账前列腺液也太多了，Vergil可不喜欢湿漉漉的感觉。  
　　哦Vergil的脚也太舒服了。Dante享受地注视着Vergil灵活的脚趾，他的哥哥真是个合格的按摩师。从Dante的角度正好可以看到对方分开的大腿内侧，Vergil丝毫没有兴奋之意，也难怪，兄长现在的身体状况其实感觉不到太多情欲，这多少让Dante有些失望。  
　　“你竟然是个会对亲哥哥勃起的混账。”Vergil冷笑一声，大脚趾张到最大勉强夹住Dante的前端然后夹紧。“你别告诉我，你留了二十年的份等我解决。”  
　　“你二十年前就知道我是个混账了。”Vergil难道不知道他的讽刺只会让弟弟兴奋吗？他肯定是故意的。“而你，是个会被弟弟操到勃起然后高潮的混账。”  
　　“……真为父亲和母亲感到悲哀。”Vergil用手撑着下巴眯起眼睛，用另一只脚的脚掌按压Dante的根部。“生出来两个混账。”  
　　“你才是更混账那个好不好？你又吸我的血又吸我的精，我的哥哥根本是个男魅魔吧？”这句话成功惹火了他好面子的哥哥，Vergil抬起一只脚塞进Dante聒噪的嘴，Dante眨眨眼捧起兄长的玉足亲吻脚趾。Vergil的脚同样冰冷，Dante握住脚踝托起足底，哥哥的脚踝真是细得不可思议，他抬头沿大腿一路望到脚尖，流畅干练的曲线不禁让Dante回想起这个男人持刀而立时的形象。天知道Vergil的腿是怎么练成这么细瘦紧致的，纤细的身型根本掩不住蕴含于肌肉之中的爆发力。  
　　“看什么呢。”Vergil嫌恶地瞪着他，踩在阴茎上的脚力度加大了几分。“变态。”弟弟温热的舌尖蹭着他冰凉的脚尖，大脚趾被含在口中用力吮吸，像在品尝一道美味佳肴。“我怀疑我要是死在这里，你连我的尸体都会玷污。”他脚下火热的巨物因刚刚那句话弹了一下，Vergil用脚背托起弟弟沉甸甸的睾丸轻轻摩挲。  
　　哦，实话。他哥哥真是了解他的变态弟弟，Dante都想不起来他对着那只划破的手套射了多少次了。Vergil的每一句话都是催人发情的春药，他现在就想射在哥哥的脚和小腿上，看兄长不情愿地弯下柔韧腰肢舔舐掉饱含魔力的精液。  
　　Dante卖力地亲吻Vergil用来堵嘴的那只脚，哥哥脸上一点绯红都没有真是令人泄气。他把唾液涂在每一根脚趾上让微洁癖的Vergil眉头紧锁，就在他向上进攻时哥哥配合的弓起足背供Dante舔吻。  
　　“Dante。”Vergil突然压低嗓子，“我饿了。”  
　　“？！”Dante毫无预兆地射了出来，吓得Vergil抖了一下。他嫌弃地踢了一脚弟弟释放过后疲软的阴茎，浓郁粘腻的精液顺着脚掌滑至脚腕滴落。  
　　“呃，用餐愉快？”Dante尴尬地笑了一下，他哥哥难道不知道那句“我饿了”分明是在暗示他赶快射出来吗？  
　　“……之后再和你算帐。”Vergil释放出的低气压让Dante哆嗦了一下，兄长勾勾手示意弟弟过来，不情不愿为对方清理干净顺便进食。  
　　  
　　“有咖啡吗？”Vergil舔了舔嘴唇慵懒地靠着床头，伸展的双腿优美修长，Dante盯了一会儿觉得自己还能给哥哥提供更多食物。“别告诉我你这里只有啤酒。”  
　　“你真了解我。”Dante对他笑道，Vergil瞪了他一眼，他吻过Vergil的额头起身，“好好好，为了我亲爱的哥哥，我现在就去买……”他的哥哥侧过头望向窗外，湛蓝的眸子映出空中飘浮不定的云朵，微风吹拂起他披在肩上的苍蓝外套。  
　　Dante出门买了份披萨和草莓圣代，他的最爱，当然还有一杯咖啡。回到事务所他敲了敲Vergil的房门，又没有回应。“Vergil，睡了吗？”  
　　他推开门，房间里空无一人，只有大开的窗户和被风吹起的窗帘。  
　　  
3  
　　Vergil跑了。  
　　Dante发疯地寻找哥哥的踪影，他想打电话给Nero说一旦他傻老爸露脸记得替自己狠狠揍那家伙，可是阎魔刀回到手里的现在Vergil还有什么理由去找他儿子麻烦？Dante咬牙切齿瞪着Vergil躺过的床，他早该知道的，一旦自己移开视线那个混账就会想方设法逃离去追寻那该死的力量。  
　　Dante后悔当初为何要对哥哥那么温柔，他就该把Vergil绑在床上让他的混账哥哥像尸体一样仅仅是活着，哪怕生不如死。现在懊悔也没什么用了，他不知道Vergil会去哪里想方设法恢复力量，但是Dante很清楚自己老哥肯定会弄个大场面往魔界跑。  
　　之后就简单得多了，不管是升塔还是开传送门都必定伴随着大量恶魔出现，传奇恶魔猎人只要等待就足够了。  
　　但他不知道的是，Vergil根本没有余力开个像样的传送门。魔力干枯时Vergil只是具凭借本能徘徊的行尸走肉，连恶魔都对半死不活的他毫无兴趣。而魔力恢复之后Sparda的血让他像块飘香万里的肥肉，所有恶魔都在黑暗中紧盯着他蠢蠢欲动。  
　　该死。那些苍蝇一样绕着他转的废物们Vergil本该轻易解决的，但是寄生在他体内的恶魔之核在剧烈活动抢夺从弟弟那里汲取来的魔力。他的身体又在开裂了，好不容易才修补了一些却依旧是破破烂烂的样子，不成体统。  
　　刺穿四肢的镰刀竟然还能让他感觉到温暖，Vergil自嘲地笑了一下挥舞阎魔刀，战斗的本能早已深深刻进这具迟钝的身体，刀锋一转割下那些不自量力的头颅。“呜……”他踉跄了一下跪倒在地，剥落的身体碎片化为沙尘散落脚边。扎根于心脏的黑骑士毫不在意宿主的死活，被夺走的魔力在内部流转过后反噬向Vergil继续折磨他。  
　　去恨吧。  
　　血顺着胸口的空洞流淌而下，Vergil晃了晃脑袋让自己专心应对敌人，涣散的意识因为幻听而无法集中  
　　恨不承认你的父亲，恨抛弃你的母亲，恨夺去你一切的弟弟。  
　　闭嘴。Vergil在心里冷冷开口，Mundus像只蚊子在他耳边嗡嗡作响，翻来覆去都是那么几句挑拨离间的废话。他倚着阎魔刀撑起身体勉强站稳，头一侧躲过呼啸而来的利刃，然后反手一刀捅进恶魔的身体。  
　　他又饿了，或者说他根本吃不饱。Vergil注视着自己手上溅到的血，他的理性因饥饿而逐渐消磨，生存本能在不断呼喊着去掠夺更多的魔力，耳边回响的低语也越来越恼人。  
　　去杀吧。  
　　排着队来送命的恶魔们不消一会儿便化作满地尸体，Vergil擦了把脸上的血望向远方，恍惚中看到了升起的黑烟和被烈火包围的家。  
　　“母亲……”Vergil下意识去抓本该挂在胸口的红宝石项链，摸索的手指碰到了坚硬冰冷的铠甲。他瑟缩了一下猛地清醒过来然后撕开自己的衣服，眼前所见让Vergil不自觉握紧了阎魔刀。  
　　去杀死你的弟弟，去获得属于你的力量。  
　　“哼……”Vergil瞪着自胸口溢出的漆黑诅咒，Mundus的老把戏，时不时就冒出来提醒他一下那段战败的屈辱史。“不用你说我也会杀他的。”他深吸一口气用刀柄敲碎了那一圈被铠甲覆盖的皮肤，然后硬生生拽下来丢在地上，一脚踩碎。只有这时候Vergil才觉得这具破碎的身体还不赖，他感知不到疼痛，他的血也几乎流光了。  
　　Vergil坐在尸体上喘息，胸口的大洞又扩大了，Nelo Angelo就蛰伏在那里跳动着，等待宿主补充魔力供养自己。再生的速度根本赶不上他碎裂的速度，就算不情愿Vergil此刻必须进食了。  
　　“Dante……”Vergil闭上眼轻声呼唤，随后抓起地上惨死的恶魔狠狠咬了下去。  
　　  
　　Dante感到有什么在呼唤他。  
　　不能说是呼唤，更像是种似有若无的感应，这感应来自他生为双子的兄长。但是从远方飘来的波动实在太虚弱了，他甚至怀疑自己哥哥马上就死了只等弟弟来见最后一面。  
　　Dante急躁地飞奔在大街小巷寻找他的蠢货哥哥，他们之间的感应就在刚刚断了。他拼命向外扩散自己的魔力好让Vergil也能感知到他，可是回应他的只有一群被Sparda之子引诱来的恶魔。  
　　“给我滚——！”Dante现在可没心情陪这些不自量力的小卒们玩游戏，他暴躁地挥舞着Rebellion清出一条路。虽然他的哥哥是个满脑子力量的混账，可Dante还是没办法放任那混账去死。“Vergil！！你不是要老爸的力量吗，该死的我把魔剑Sparda给你摸行不行！”他放声大吼，缠绕在心头的不安在提醒Dante也许Vergil连说话的力气都没了。  
　　就在他一筹莫展的时候，一声撕心裂肺的尖啸在Dante脑中猛地炸开。他就像被扔进了漩涡中心辨不清方向，在天旋地转中倚着墙壁勉强维持平衡。Dante深吸一口气庆幸那些烦人的恶魔都被他解决了，不然他又要穿着破破烂烂的衣服在外面晃。  
　　“Vergil……”因血脉相连传递而来的呼救无疑出自他跑丢了的哥哥，短暂恢复的感应在提醒Dante兄长半只脚已经跨进阴间了。他顾不上那么多当即变化为深红魔人，向着Vergil的方向展开双翼。  
　　Dante远远就看见了一片血海中那一抹刺眼的蓝，他俯冲而下飞速接近对方，Vergil似乎没有察觉到弟弟靠近呆呆站在那里。Dante犹豫了一下要不要直接撞进哥哥怀里把他按倒在地不准他逃跑，最后还是稳妥地在稍远一点的位置落地，连翅膀刮起的风都没触及他脆弱的半身。  
　　浓厚的血腥味迎风而来，Dante心下一惊这才察觉到，Vergil脚下散落着被啃食过的恶魔肉块。他的哥哥腹部还插着恶魔细长锋利的爪子，看来Vergil刚刚结束一场战斗，而且很明显，魔力不足需要进食。  
　　Vergil慢慢转过头，他碎裂的程度比之前更甚，左眼只剩一个空洞，龟裂的边缘蔓延在大半张脸上和蓝紫色纹路纠缠在一起。仅余的右眼直勾勾望着Dante，Dante怀疑Vergil根本没认出他，因为哥哥眼里流露出无止尽的求生欲。  
　　“你真该看看你现在是个什么样子。”Dante忍不住笑了起来，从来高高在上的兄长此刻竟如一只饥肠辘辘的野兽，为了生存啃食恶魔的腐肉。“老爸要是在的话肯定会被你气死的。”  
　　Vergil没有理会他的挑衅，硬拽出来的恶魔利爪带下飘扬的细沙，Dante还没来得及心疼一下对方已消失在了原地。Rebellion剑身一转接下阎魔刀无情的刺击，“你平日的优雅都去哪儿了？这就是你继承自父亲的东西？”如果Vergil还清醒的话他肯定会因为这句嘲讽被他哥捅成刺猬，可Dante面前只有饿疯了还快死了的Vergil。“你说你，乖乖在床上躺着还至于变成这样吗？”  
　　不用你管。Vergil瞪着他，Dante从那只灰暗的眼睛里读出了兄长的回应，只好挠挠头不再说什么，他压低身子握紧剑准备迎接对方的下一次攻击。但是还未跃起就摔倒在地的Vergil差点儿把Dante吓傻了，他老哥脆弱的身体看来是彻底撑不下去了，断裂的小腿让Vergil狼狈地倒下。  
　　Dante一路上积攒下来的怨气也随之消散，他懊恼地叹了口气在Vergil面前蹲下，把哥哥抱了起来。他几乎感受不到重量，更要命的是Vergil的再生也停止了，连血都流不出来，只剩一个空壳落下满地在风中旋转舞动的沙尘。Dante怀疑自己抱着的只是为了填补他十年来的心灵空洞而突然出现的海市蜃楼，永远无法触及。  
　　Vergil一口咬在Dante肩上，尖利的牙齿撕开弟弟的风衣刺进皮肤却吸不到太多血，他烦躁地扯掉碍事的布料，Dante揉了揉Vergil染血的银发吻了上去。他默许了哥哥粗暴的进食，流点血对半魔来说不痛不痒，Vergil啃咬着他的肩膀时不时咬下一片肉吞下。Dante怜惜地抚摸对方胸口的大洞，手指触及沉睡的紫罗兰之种时指尖被藤蔓的尖刺扎破滴下血珠。  
　　“你真是笨蛋。”Dante喃喃自语，Vergil似乎听懂了弟弟在骂他，喉咙里发出野兽似的咕哝。“可我又不能放着你不管……你是知道我拿你没辙才使劲儿乱来对吧？”  
　　Vergil贪婪地沉浸在半身的血肉之中，Dante垂眼望着哥哥，失去理性的半身没有理会他。Dante不知道自己该哭还是该笑，记忆里的男人永远背对着他，只留一个孤傲决绝的背影让Dante永远在后方追逐。  
　　单方面的进食仍在继续，Vergil满足于Dante留给他的那一小片领域沉醉其中。Dante就坐在那里把Vergil抱在怀中等待哥哥恢复，时不时吻一下对方冰冷刺骨的脸颊，帮他擦拭嘴角。  
　　黑夜已近，即便是乌鸦也没有胆量靠近恶魔堆积而成的尸山，只能挥舞漆黑羽翼发出凄厉惨叫。吸满鲜血的风衣滴下血珠在身周聚起了小小的水洼，食欲得到满足的恶魔终于恢复理性重新跨回人类领域。  
　　Vergil朦朦胧胧忆起了之前发生的事，他不得已吞下恶魔肉转化为魔力来维持这具没用的身体，来不及恢复足够的力量应对下一波埋伏，失去意识前竭尽全力呼唤了自己的弟弟。Dante就抱着他，一言不发。  
　　“Dante……”Vergil在弟弟温暖的怀抱中疲惫地呢喃，“我累了。”  
　　“我们回家吧。”Dante轻柔地摩挲着Vergil开始再生的左半边脸，生怕用一点力就把他脆弱的人偶哥哥捏碎了。  
　　“我不回你的狗窝。”Vergil把下巴搁在弟弟布满咬痕的肩上嫌弃地开口，“我要回我们的家。”  
　　回那个已经在大火中消逝的属于童年的家。  
　　  
4  
　　他们曾经的家已成了断壁残垣，理所当然的。杂草早已取代了母亲精心呵护的花丛，生活的痕迹被锈蚀与腐烂一口口吞没，多年无人问津的废墟用死寂迎接曾经的主人，儿时记忆中的温馨不复存在。  
　　一路上双生子都默不作声，Dante好几次想挑开话头都硬憋了回去，他连一句“身体还好吗？”都不敢问。Vergil恢复得不太好，一瘸一拐却非要走在弟弟前面，Dante都不知道该怎么劝他放下架子依赖一下他更强壮的半身。  
　　他们经过本应是大门的地方，锈迹斑斑的吊灯静静躺在一边，脚下被烧得焦黑的地毯肮脏不堪。之后是堆满碎石的走廊，花盆碎片和枯叶在提醒Dante这里曾有一盆母亲喜爱的盆栽。Vergil突然停了一下看着什么发呆，Dante凑过去看到了他们童年时经常争抢的木马。  
　　“这东西竟然还在。”Dante惊呼一声，Vergil默默走过去推动那东西，吱嘎作响的儿童玩具让年长的半魔陷入了短暂的恍惚。“呃，Vergil，你是想玩吗？”Dante轻佻地开口试探哥哥的状态，Vergil没有用阎魔刀回敬他只是站起身继续向前走。  
　　说点什么啊混账！！Dante忍不住翻了个白眼在心里怒吼，他知道自己哥哥心里积了千言万语，偏偏Vergil完全拒绝和他弟弟交流。他的笨蛋哥哥一直都是这样，全靠战斗中潜藏的小细节让Dante自己去琢磨对方在想什么。  
　　这里的一切都是用痛苦堆积而成的。Vergil驻足在家族画像前抬头看去，奇迹般生还的肖像画 没有因时间流逝而褪色，父亲和母亲的脸庞还保持着记忆中的模样。“父亲……”Vergil低声呼唤，您会对失败的长子感到失望吗？您会惩罚渴求力量的我吗？  
　　父亲父亲又是父亲。Dante当然听到了哥哥细微的声音，他暴躁地在Vergil身后来回走动，他哥哥永远都追在父亲后方，甚至不肯转过身看看自己弟弟。  
　　“Dante……”就在Dante埋怨自己不负责任的老爸时Vergil叫了他，“母亲爱我们吗？”  
　　“你这不是废话！”Dante大声喊道，他终于找到了怒气的宣泄口。“母亲怎么会不爱！她直到最后都在保护我们——”他看到Vergil转过头露出悲伤的笑容顿时语塞，母亲那时只救了他没有救到Vergil。“母亲她，本来是想救你的……”  
　　“我知道。”Vergil轻轻点头，“让我一个人静一会儿……”他深吸了一口气注视着微笑的母亲，带他们降临世界的女人笑得温柔迷人，和记忆里的她分毫不差。  
　　Dante挫败地垂下头四处走动，Vergil难道要怪罪他们的人类母亲吗？他偏执的哥哥一心成为完全的恶魔，肯定恨透了母亲传给他的那一半血统……  
　　“Dante。”Vergil打断了Dante脑中的猜疑，他推动刀镡，苍白破碎的脸庞映在刀刃之上。“我曾经觉得母亲比起我更喜欢你。”  
　　“你、你说什么？！”Dante差点儿被脚边的碎石绊倒，他难以置信地问道，天啊那个Vergil竟然会嫉妒？！  
　　“我很认真。”Vergil觉得这是第一次也是最后一次他和弟弟吐露心声，他慢条斯理说着令Dante吓破胆的东西。“我们那时候才几岁？我被无数恶魔袭击，手边只有根本不能自如挥舞的阎魔刀……”他自嘲地笑了一下，拔出爱刀。“那时候我恨过那个女人为何只顾着保护你，把我丢下。”  
　　“母亲她并没有——”“我知道。”Vergil中止了Dante的解释，“我知道……她抱着我为我念书，教我拉小提琴，她爱我。”短暂补充过的魔力还足够支持这具身体存活一会儿，Vergil亲吻刀柄来代替早已丢失的项链。“她肯定不希望我们手足相残。”  
　　“等会儿你说什么……”哥哥的忏悔让Dante一下没反应过来，他挠挠头踢了一脚墙壁，本就摇摇欲坠的建筑落了Dante满头石灰。“你说这话我怎么觉得不太对……”  
　　“父亲也是同样的吧。”Vergil高举阎魔刀，他能感到潜伏在心脏中的家伙又在蠢动了。“所以——如果我死了，就是我的报应。”他深吸一口气，刀尖对准胸口魔帝的馈赠毫不犹豫刺了下去。  
　　“操——！！”我就知道。Dante疯了一样跑向他的傻子哥哥，他就不该把眼睛从Vergil身上移开，他怎么就记不住教训？！“他妈的Vergil我操死你！！”  
　　此刻时间的流逝缓慢到近乎停止，Dante从没觉得自己跑得是这样慢，他绝望地看着阎魔刀穿透Vergil的身体，剥落的大块身体碎片化为白沙纷纷扬扬飘落在身周。他毫不犹豫变身为魔人扇动双翼加速，当年被划伤的左手手掌隐隐作痛，消失在黑暗中的苍蓝身影在他脑海中一闪而过。  
　　Dante的指尖触及到了Vergil飘起的衣摆，爆发的魔力就像当年冰冷的阎魔刀拒绝了他的帮助。  
　　他们本就破败不堪的家根本撑不住这么巨大的震动，塌陷的建筑让接连不断的石块落在Dante头上阻碍他前进。Dante在一片混乱中勉强看到Vergil跪倒在地痛苦地放声呻吟，毛骨悚然的黑气从兄长身上剥离发出野兽的怒吼。  
　　“Vergil、Vergil——！！”崩塌停止后Dante直冲向自己哥哥，他很少这么失去理智，偏偏Vergil知道怎样让他失去理智。从Vergil身上分离出的黑暗挥舞巨剑拦下了冲动的恶魔猎人，Dante本能挥剑招架却被惊人的蛮力震得手掌发麻。“我他妈……”这时候Dante才看清他哥哥把什么东西捅出来了，是Nelo Angelo。  
　　“咳、咳！”他还活着。疼痛一股接一股像电流般在体内跳跃，可他还活着。Vergil忍不住笑起来，他捂住胸口几乎喘不上气，可他就是抑制不住笑声。“呵……哈哈哈……这就是您的答案吗母亲？您选择原谅我？”  
　　Vergil趴在地上仰头望向肖像画，冥冥之中有什么守护着的画像完好无损，母亲温柔的视线正好与长子对上。如果她就在自己面前的话，肯定会像过去那样把Vergil扶起来，拍拍身上的灰为他包扎伤口，然后柔声说“你是哥哥，你要保护Dante，所以坚强点。”  
　　“剩下的交给你了……Dante。”就这一次承认你比我更强吧。Vergil安详地闭上眼睛，气若游丝，也不管弟弟能不能听到他的托付。  
　　“妈的别说得像你要死了一样啊！！”Dante架开紫罗兰大剑骂道，他很快就理解了Vergil做了什么，用阎魔刀把胸口的黑骑士核心分离了出来。他现在有一肚子火要冲Vergil发泄，那个笨蛋虚弱成那样就不怕把自己捅死吗？？  
　　长期从Vergil身上夺走魔力的黑色天使可不像宿主那么虚弱，Dante不禁回想起在岛上与他大战三次的时光，每一次都逼得他竭尽全力。“我哥哥可受你照顾了哦？”铠甲还是那么硬，Dante收回大剑重整架势还不忘挑衅几句，“就让我一笔一笔好好报答你吧！”  
　　Nelo Angelo毕竟是Vergil的一部分，虽然身型高大但动作异常敏捷。倾泻而出的子弹与蓄势待发的幻影剑阵一一相撞互相抵消，Dante从硝烟中冲出猛地砍向黑骑士，大剑化作盾牌稳稳接下叛逆之刃，红衣的恶魔猎人一脚踩在紫罗兰大剑剑身之上作为踏板跃起，枪口对准头颅疯狂射击。  
　　瞬间起舞的巨剑将子弹悉数击落，虽然动作不如Vergil那么美观就是了。Dante落在地上再次发起进攻，高速挥动的两把剑相互撞击溅出火花又分开，手枪抓准时机切入冷兵器的对决间隙贴上Nelo Angelo的胸口。漆黑的身影瞬间消失，Dante啧了一声庆幸黑骑士没有移动到Vergil身边。  
　　他想问问Vergil既然这家伙是你的一部分那么有弱点吗？但是他老哥听到“你的一部分”绝对会气得裂成两半，Dante不得不憋回去在面前的家伙身上寻找破绽。  
　　哦，我缺了一条……不，两条项链。Dante盯着Nelo Angelo猎猎作响的斗篷不禁走了神，他忆起初次与黑色天使会面的场景，从镜子里走出来的家伙可让他吃了不少苦头。开玩笑的。Dante微笑了一下再次进攻，剑锋一转刺向黑骑士。  
　　坚硬异常的铠甲被同样坚固的巨剑牢牢守护，Rebellion毫无疑问会被弹开，十年前的Dante陷入苦战可不代表十年后的他也是如此。赤红魔力化为熊熊烈焰裹上Dante的身体，魔力炸开推出的巨浪把Nelo Angelo震得后退几步，Dante瞥了一眼Vergil确认兄长安全后飞快移回视线，重重挥下的剑刃压制住体型巨大的漆黑剑士。Dante施加在Rebellion上的力量可还没到极限，双翼大张扇起飓风硬是把Nelo Angelo压得退后了几步。  
　　哦，看来Vergil这十年都没好好吃过饭。Dante甚至分神思考起了别的事情，抢走哥哥大部分魔力的混账还及不上Vergil当年诀别之战时的万分之一，可见他的兄长这些年过得是多么凄惨。  
　　“哦哦哦哦——！！”Dante怒吼着继续施力，本应坚不可摧的紫罗兰大剑因魔人加持下的蛮力出现了一丝裂痕，接着是第二丝第三丝，像脆弱的冰面一旦开裂便一发不可收拾。“再见了！永远别回来了！”巨剑被Rebellion一分为二，断口整齐漂亮，连带黑色天使那身沉重的铠甲。  
　　滞后的痛苦在Nelo Angelo察觉到盔甲碎裂时才袭上全身，恶魔发出难以置信的哀嚎并不愿安心死去，他望向奄奄一息的宿主企图躲回那具身体。解除魔人变身的Dante可没有放松警惕，他举起双枪从后方分别对准Nelo Angelo的头和胸口，扣下扳机。  
　　他看到一团令人作呕的黑烟在空中散去。Vergil睁开双眼时只觉得眼前一片模糊，他眨了几次眼才意识到那是长久束缚自己的诅咒消散了。“Vergil！还活着吗混账！”啊他的弟弟还是那么吵。鲜红的身影几乎占据了Vergil全部的视野，他被Dante抱在怀里，很温暖，Vergil闭上眼都想再睡一会儿了。  
　　“妈的你看到了吗！你胸口里没那恶心的东西了，你倒是睁眼看啊！”这可是在父亲和母亲的画像面前，Dante这笨蛋就不知道收敛一点吗？Vergil皱着眉烦躁地挥了挥手：“闭嘴……吵死了……”  
　　“我他妈——要不是你一副快死了的样子我才懒得管你！！”Vergil难道不知道他看起来有多瘆人吗？？他老哥根本就是具应该扔进垃圾场的破烂人体模型！！Dante都快被Vergil气死了，捅出个黑骑士的代价就是他把自己本就剩了半条的命也送进了冥府门口，自胸口蔓延开来的龟裂根本无法停止，Dante看着哥哥碎开的身体慌得都不知道摸哪里。  
　　“你要是……有空说话的话……”Vergil是彻底不耐烦了，他抬手把Dante拉向自己，手指似乎少了几根但这不重要。“就做点什么不会让我死的事……”  
　　“……”Dante的大脑当机了一秒，然后意识到他哥是在示意他做那种事。  
　　  
5  
　　Dante哆嗦着手解开Vergil的裤子，他可没信心能对这样支离破碎的哥哥硬起来。“你确定你还能撑得住我和你做点什么吗？”他忧愁地问，身下分崩离析的兄长只是抬眼给了他一个肯定的眼神。  
　　“我在你家的时候，你不是很有兴致吗？”Vergil在“兴致”两字上加了重音，Dante决定先切开手腕喂他哥哥一些血，他尴尬地笑了笑：“看来你真的能撑住。”  
　　“这只不过是……我无数次濒死经历中，最接近死亡的一次而已。”Vergil扯出一个虚弱却自信的笑容，血液中的魔力对现在的他来说太稀少了，但是聊胜于无。“顺便一提，上一次是我作为Nelo Angelo被你杀死的时候。”  
　　“……你是不想让我硬了对吧？”本来就酝酿不出半点情绪的Dante摆着一张苦瓜脸抚摸哥哥的大腿，苍白似雪的皮肤和二十年前如出一辙，如果忽略掉布于其上的裂纹。“我怀疑你也硬不起来。”  
　　“嗯，我下半身没有感觉。”Vergil点头承认，事实上他连鲜血的味道都尝不出来。“所以你就不能快一点吗，需要我帮你硬起来吗？”  
　　“你会让我觉得自己很混账的。”Dante解开皮带把疲软的性器露出来，Vergil取出那不太听话的东西握在手里摩挲，冰凉的掌心让Dante更萎了。“这不是个好主意，Vergil你根本没帮上忙。”  
　　“把你的嘴闭上，我现在需要你帮上我的忙。”Vergil瞪了他一眼勾勾手让弟弟再凑近一点，毫无血色的嘴唇吻上铃口然后含住柱身。刚刚吞下血液的舌尖还是微温的，Dante低喘了一声俯视自己哥哥，Vergil卖力用他破碎的身体取悦弟弟以获得精液……一想到那个高傲的哥哥现在为了活下去不得不用身体服侍自己，Dante就觉得这是个好主意了。  
　　Vergil可没心情去猜弟弟脑子里的淫秽思想，他皱着眉感觉到嘴里调皮的家伙在一点点涨大，只好吐出来一点适应Dante的大小。“知道吗？这几十年里我对你产生过无数性幻想。”Dante突然说道，炽热的目光落在Vergil脸上几乎要把后者烧化了。  
　　Vergil瞪着他，眼神里满是能让恶魔猎人兴奋起来的鄙夷。Dante毫不在乎地继续倾诉：“我想你想得要疯了，天知道我对着镜子把头发撩到脑后射了多少次。”哦，他哥哥带着凌厉杀意的眼睛真是迷人，就算是裂纹也掩不住银白睫毛下那冰蓝宝石的璀璨。“那时的我还年轻，发泄性欲的方式简单粗暴。后来我换了种方式……不得不说你是最好的性幻想对象。”  
　　这混账还没完了！Vergil羞愤地吮吸硬起来的肉棒，分泌出的前液被他一滴不剩咽了下去。Dante往他嘴里轻轻捅了一下没有得寸进尺，由着Vergil按自己的节奏继续舔舐。  
　　“嗯、老哥你舔我老二的样子比我幻想得色情多了。”要忍住不使劲捅进哥哥嘴里实在太困难了，Vergil的嘴巴里凉凉的很舒适，柔软的舌尖四处游走寻找半身的敏感点按压，Dante恨不得赶快射出来灌满那张索求牛奶的嘴。“你再努力一点，我觉得我就射了。”  
　　骗人。Vergil的眼刀如果能幻化成幻影剑，那他弟弟早就变成刺猬了。口中那玩意儿可比Dante的嘴诚实多了，越来越硬的阴茎根本没有射精的前兆，反而更为火热坚硬，让Vergil艰难地吞吐起来，唇舌和Dante的性器纠缠像真正的恋人在亲密。  
　　“嗯、对就是那里……”Dante仰头喘息，他的哥哥真是个千方百计榨精的男魅魔，对得起自己这么多年来的性幻想。“说真的，你该不会在哪里干过这种事吧？”  
　　还不是因为你。Vergil愤怒地瞥了一眼Dante，当年重逢他宣言要解除父亲封印后兄弟俩打得不可开交，也不知道怎么的Dante就把他按倒在地上来了场血腥性爱，那就是两个人的第一次。  
　　看起来Dante也忆起了他们的初夜，挺立的阴茎一颤一颤，让Vergil有些费力地往口中吞得更深。他还记得初次口交的经历，Dante卸了他的下巴揪着他的头发胡乱捅进嘴里，头部撞到脆弱的喉咙时Vergil忍不住干呕起来，却只能承受住弟弟的粗暴直到对方泄出来。  
　　至少这么多年过去Dante学会温柔一点了，他配合Vergil的频率挺胯，刚好填满哥哥的嘴又不会顶到喉咙让对方难受。“呃、快了……”Vergil会意地点头把坚硬的肉棒吞进深一点的地方，颤着手握住根部勾勒弟弟沉甸甸的囊袋轻轻捏揉催促他尽快射精。  
　　Dante低喘一声即将泄在哥哥嘴里，Vergil早就做好了准备，他用紧窄的喉咙裹住蓄势待发的阴茎，从铃口涌出的浓厚精液载着最纯粹的魔力顺着食道直接滑入体内。Dante可没想到Vergil会用深喉的方式汲取食物，被喉口挤压的头部颤动着一滴不漏释放在哥哥嘴里。  
　　也太多了吧。Vergil皱着眉努力吞咽，他根本来不及处理Dante射出的大量精液，浓郁的白浊呛得他不得不吐出肉棒剧烈咳嗽起来，又惋惜地用手接住从嘴中溢出来的精液。“只能说……你努力了。”Dante拍了拍Vergil的背帮他缓解，Vergil小心翼翼捧着手心中的液体伸出舌头舔舐，完全没意识到这一举动在Dante眼里是何等的色情。  
　　“过来……”Vergil扶起弟弟刚刚射过一次的性器，意犹未尽地用舌尖勾勒头部的形状舔干净，随后向下吮吸柱身不肯漏掉任何一滴精水。  
　　“……我想干你。”Dante捏住Vergil的下巴逼迫哥哥正视自己，来不及咽下的精液挂在淡色唇边被Dante用拇指抹去。“你现在可以撑住了吧？”  
　　Vergil轻轻点头，转化为魔力的精液在体内流转止住了身体的破碎，他仍需要更多来填补空洞。Dante脱下大衣铺在地上，Vergil哼了一声接受了他的殷勤躺在上面，Dante抬起他的双腿扒下裤子确认哥哥的状况。  
　　“你根本没湿。”Dante皱起眉，Vergil倒是有些硬了，是个好兆头。“那无关紧要。”Vergil踢了踢他的后背催促道，“你哪次在乎过我湿没湿？”  
　　“拜托，我怕我插进去把你捅裂了！”Vergil怎么这会儿还带翻旧帐的？好吧他们确实每次都是硬插进去用血做润滑的，但是这次不适用。Dante掰开哥哥隐秘的入口探进去指尖，冰凉紧窄的穴口仅仅是包裹着手指没有更多回应。  
　　“你插不插我都要裂，所以闭嘴，插进来，别再让我说第二遍。”Vergil冷冷地说着，兄长的邀请没有丝毫情欲可言，Dante眼睛一闭扶着自己的阴茎直接插了进去。  
　　这感觉可说不上是好。插入的过程比想象中顺利许多，但是Vergil毫无反应，Dante觉得自己插进去的根本是具人偶。“……疼吗？”他问，Vergil给了他一个淡漠的眼神，示意对方继续。Dante暗自叹息继续深入，几乎一捅到底，Vergil却什么话都没说。  
　　“说几句话好吗？性爱娃娃都比你热情。”Dante成功获得了一枚幻影剑作为回答，虽然那柄承载怒气的魔力剑刚扎进他的额头就碎裂了。“哦，性爱娃娃都比你温柔。”他幸灾乐祸地挺动腰肢去顶撞记忆里哥哥的敏感点，Vergil抖了一下，除此以外没有更多反应。  
　　“闭，嘴。”Vergil咬牙切齿地瞪着自己弟弟，他的自尊心不允许弟弟把他当成肮脏的性欲处理工具，可是他的威胁毫无震慑力，只是让Vergil屈辱地咬紧嘴唇。  
　　Dante捧起他的脸狠狠吻上哥哥的双唇，Vergil发愣的功夫对方的舌头就攻下了城池，他舔舐着兄长口腔中的黏膜然后吮吸对方的舌头。Vergil很快就热情地回应了他，虽然是为了弟弟那一点蕴含魔力的唾液。  
　　Dante能感受到身下的兄长在一点点修复，破碎的皮肤停止了沙化恢复应有的光滑柔软，连带Vergil的呼吸都急促了起来。Vergil攀住他的肩膀狠狠咬破了Dante的舌尖，弥漫在口腔里的血腥味只是让他的弟弟更为兴奋。  
　　这个吻在浓厚的铁锈味中无声进行着，唾液挟着鲜血从嘴角溢出一路滑下，Dante瞥了一眼Vergil胸口的破洞发现那里在缓慢愈合。细微的呻吟从哥哥嘴里传出时Dante忍不住狠狠顶进去，他终于得到了一点属于活人的反应，Vergil的后穴紧了一下没有松口。  
　　“你下面变紧了。”Dante意犹未尽地拔出来再插进去，一直兴趣缺缺的穴肉竟然不舍地含着他又因为深入而震颤，Vergil瞪着Dante没有说话。“我可以再用力一点干你吗？”他明着性骚扰道，Vergil干巴巴说了句“随你便，反正我没感觉。”  
　　没感觉是吧？Dante忍不住笑了起来，他抓紧Vergil细瘦的腰肢狠狠顶进去，冷傲的哥哥闷哼一声扭过头掩饰自己的失态，Dante可没错过这些反应。他俯身去吻Vergil白皙的肩颈，紧紧贴着兄长冰冷的身体，Vergil抖了一下贪恋起弟弟的体温。  
　　“胡子，剃了。”当然有些原则问题Vergil是不会妥协的，他捏着Dante的下巴嫌弃地开口，“呜——！”很快这句命令就因为深入体内的阴茎而拐了个音，Vergil飞快捂住嘴阻止自己继续失态，他脆弱的手腕被Dante捏住拉到唇边亲吻。  
　　越来越紧了。Dante本以为他要和Vergil来一场冰恋般的机械工作，没想到他的魅魔哥哥在精液滋润下重获新生了。他的肉棒在越发紧致的后穴里横冲直撞，开始湿润的肠道一颤一颤被涨大的阴茎撑得满满当当，Dante已经开始遐想Vergil完全恢复后他们会有一场多么美妙的性爱。  
　　Vergil可没有期待之后的性生活，他正忙着调整体内紊乱的大量魔力，自尾椎向上蔓延的细微快感说不上是好是坏，他又能感觉到身体属于自己的了，可他又害怕沉溺在那太过陌生的快乐之中。说到底Vergil从来没享受过弟弟这么温柔的对待，他们一向都是在血泊中一边厮杀一边发泄，Dante突然这么体贴这让他会觉得——对方是爱着自己的。  
　　背德的快感一下子吞没了Vergil，他不敢看Dante怕从弟弟的眼里读出缠绵的爱意，Vergil更不敢承认其实自己同样爱着对方。  
　　“Dante……”无意识中染上情欲的沙哑嗓音倾在Dante耳边，这可比任何春药都来得刺激，他点点头从Vergil的手背吻到指尖，努力取悦自己的哥哥。  
　　Vergil都快忘记上次高潮是什么感觉了，在生死间徘徊了二十年的身体一朝寻回了最原始的冲动，他被Dante顶得摇摇晃晃坠向快乐的深渊，又被弟弟捞起来推上灭顶的高潮。“呃、呜……”他紧抓着身下的大衣寻找一个依靠，Dante吻着他的耳垂压低嗓音：“你真的，没感觉吗？”  
　　Vergil摇摇头，哥哥的掩饰让Dante无奈耸肩，“可我很有感觉哦，你比一开始紧太多了。”话音刚落Vergil的后穴就紧了一下，逐渐濡湿的甬道发出咕啾咕啾的水声，Dante确信兄长也听到了这淫靡的交合之音。  
　　“你……能不能别那么多话。”Vergil用鞋跟敲了敲Dante的后背，Dante会意地笑了笑把哥哥的腿高高抬起，他啃咬着内侧柔软细腻的皮肤又含住一块吮吸，很快Vergil娇嫩的皮肤便被吸得发红。  
　　“我觉得我要射了，你再夹紧点。”Dante放开哥哥纤细修长的双腿转而捏揉紧致圆润的臀瓣，他的大衣被粘腻的爱液打湿了一大片，Dante俯身吻了Vergil的额头柔声劝诱。  
　　“……”Vergil没再说话，对精液的渴求让他本能缩紧了小穴作为回应。Dante对此心满意足地加快抽插频率，Vergil的身体在邀请他灌满白浊液体弄脏洁癖的哥哥，谁能拒绝这种表面禁欲实则浪荡的请求呢？  
　　他涨大的阴茎埋在最深处狠狠碾过哥哥的敏感位置，Vergil先他一步陷入高潮的快乐之中，手指狠狠掐着Dante的手臂仰头发出无声的呻吟。Dante紧随其后在哥哥咬紧的火热穴肉内释放，他牵过Vergil的手十指相扣，Vergil颤抖着落下大颗泪珠闭上眼，根本无法用手臂捂住脸遮掩自己。  
　　Dante松开左手将手掌贴在Vergil拼命吸气的嘴唇之上，半身的舌尖正好触到当年他落进深渊时用刀刃划开的伤口位置。“Vergil，别离开我。”Dante喘息着沙哑地说道，Vergil闭上眼虚弱地抬起左手覆在对方的手背上往下压，似乎在回应弟弟“不会离开了。”  
　　半魔双子在高潮后紧贴在一起享受这片刻的沉默，Vergil眯着眼有一下没一下抚摸着Dante的头发。他的弟弟俯身亲吻哥哥的脖颈，小心不让胡子蹭到对方。还连接着的下半身泡在温润潮湿的肠道里，随时可以开始下一场欢爱。  
　　“快好了。”Dante摸了摸Vergil的胸口，那里的空洞比最开始小了太多，他甚至能看见哥哥剥离了诅咒的心脏在里面平静地跳动着。“也许我们需要再来一次。”  
　　“我以为你会让我补偿这二十年来的份。”Vergil冷笑道，Dante亲昵地蹭了蹭他的乳尖回答：“如果你这么要求的话，我当然乐意满足你。”  
　　然后Dante在他湿滑的体内移动时撞到了某个位置，Vergil无法自持地拔高音调叫出了声，换来弟弟茫然的目光。“那个是——？”Dante觉得自己碰到了什么不得了的东西，Vergil内里似乎多出了一道入口，他又往那儿插了插，头部撞开虚掩的厚肉把柔软的防壁直接推了进去。  
　　“别、别——！！”Vergil失态地吼着阻止弟弟继续深入，他都快忘记身体里还有那么个地方了，那个恶魔用来孕育后代的地方。他紧紧掐着Dante的手臂让自己从头晕目眩的快感中缓过神来，拼命大口呼吸以防自己溺死在汹涌而来的刺激之中。“那里……”  
　　“那里，是什么？”Dante恐慌地问，他隐隐猜到了那是干什么用的，可他不敢确信。Dante小心翼翼退出来安抚自己哥哥，Vergil的身体因过度兴奋而陷入了短暂的痉挛，Dante甚至没发现矜持的兄长因为刚刚那一下又轻微高潮了，小腹一片狼籍。  
　　“Nero那孩子……”Vergil好不容易平息下来，他低声说着难以启齿的事实，“那孩子出生的地方……”  
　　“……”Dante握住Vergil有些萎靡的下身撸动了几下，沾着精液的手指向下滑过会阴和臀瓣摩挲起交合的穴口。“我是叫你哥不是叫你姐吧？”  
　　“给我，闭嘴。”Vergil恨不得拔出阎魔刀把弟弟直接捅死，他狠狠咬上Dante肩膀让后者发出痛苦的嘶声。“还不是因为你！”  
　　“关我什么事啊我明明刚刚才知道！！”Dante还处在一片混乱之中，Vergil的小穴咬得和他上面那张嘴一样厉害，看来那片隐秘之地是哥哥给他的最大惊喜。  
　　“啧……Nero是我生的。”Vergil简短快速解释道，“现在可以做你该做的了吧？”  
　　“能不能再详细点……你怎么生下来的？孩子他爸是谁？？”Dante已经无心继续了，被搁置的Vergil不满地轻轻晃动腰肢瞪着他：“你确定要在这个时候问我这些问题？”  
　　“那我射一次你回答一个问题，成交？”Dante咬了一口Vergil的下唇提议道，Vergil鄙夷地看着他却没有拒绝：“我希望你不要泄的太快，不然我拒绝兑现。”  
　　  
　　自Dante把Vergil接回家后已经过了一周，他们在床上腻到Vergil实在无法忍受床边堆积起来的披萨盒为止，然后他的洁癖哥哥把事务所从里到外打扫了一遍，包括Dante的个人卫生。一周过后Dante终于恢复了事务所的营业，轮流收获了Lady和Trish关于Vergil的一大堆追问，还有小淑女Patty把Vergil错认成Dante，以为红衣猎人要改变刻板印象这种哭笑不得的发言。  
　　又过了一周，Vergil换了一身藏蓝色的风衣，从楼梯走下来时Dante看着那双腿忍不住吹了声口哨。“……我准备好见那孩子了。”Vergil没有理会对方的骚扰对Dante说道，他局促不安地靠着墙壁，而他的弟弟因为太过惊讶披萨都从嘴里掉下来了。  
　　“你——确定？？”Dante慌忙追问，“我……我不觉得那孩子准备好了……”毕竟Nero出生的秘密已经不是骇人听闻天方夜谭可以形容的了，他怕那小鬼陷入自闭。  
　　“你认为我们从出生起就准备好当Sparda之子了吗？”Vergil冷哼一声，“他总要面对的。”  
　　于是Dante乖乖联系了Nero，你爸要和你谈谈人生，注意路上不要吃太多我怕你被吓吐。Nero隔空对着电话那边竖了根中指，当然少不了一句骂。  
　　“他在上面等着了。”Dante幸灾乐祸地看着拿了一盒披萨作为慰问品来的Nero，“看在你还孝顺的份上，我好心提醒你一句，把舌头收好免得咬到。”  
　　“什么乱七八糟的，我还没承认他是我老爸好吗！呸！”Nero翻了个白眼把披萨丢过去径直上了楼，他的父亲在Dante房间里坐着，桌子上还放了两杯咖啡。  
　　Nero默默在Vergil对面坐下，一言不发，Vergil也没有说话只是低着头翻阅手里的书本。身为自己父亲的人和初次见面相比变化实在太大了，没了明灭暗纹和裂纹的脸威严不失优雅，看似随意的坐姿却看不出一丝破绽，根本无法联想到那个破败阴森的斗篷男。  
　　“Nero……”Vergil突然合上书本打断了Nero的观察，“关于你……你的身世，你有什么想问的吗？”  
　　“拜托，这他妈该问我吗？你要真是我爸会不知道我想问什么？？”这一句话就足够把Nero逼得窒息了，如果对方不能说出个所以然他不介意和Vergil算一下车库的账。  
　　Vergil叹了口气，他慢慢开了口：“你……你的出生是个意外。”他努力开了个头，换来Nero的怒视。“你知道恶魔是怎么繁殖的吗？”  
　　“生出来的？还是分裂出来的？卖什么破关子我又没见过！”这兄弟俩果然是兄弟俩，一个个都绕着圈子不说人话！  
　　“……恶魔绝大部分不具有人型，所以弱肉强食的恶魔依靠力量繁衍后代。”Vergil没有理会暴躁的Nero自顾自解释，“强者压制弱者，让弱者分化出孕育后代的器官，生下强大恶魔的骨肉。”  
　　“……这和我有什么关系？”Nero有点想起身走了，他大老远跑过来就是听恶魔知识讲座的吗？？  
　　“有。”Vergil点点头，“你应该知道我和Dante曾经杀得你死我活，而我败了。”  
　　Nero心里咯噔一下，突然升起了极其不好的预感。  
　　“恶魔的本能让我……”Vergil顿了一下咬紧嘴唇，低着头不悦地继续道：“……分化出了你出生的地方。”  
　　Nero呆住了。  
　　“所以……从生理学意义上，我是你母亲，而你的父亲则是……”  
　　“Noooooo——！！！”  
　　哦，看来上面进行到最有趣的地方了。Dante悠哉地吃着披萨忍不住偷笑，他真的很想上去偷看Nero的反应，肯定很精彩。  
　　然后二楼一声爆响，Vergil推开门默默走了出来，茫然地望向抬头看来的Dante：“你怎么没说过Nero会变魔人？”  
　　“啊——？！”


End file.
